Twisted
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: A dark take on a Sasuke and Hinata relationship Sasuke is a very twisted person and Hinata only understands half off it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ayumi Hamasaki's "Still alone"

AN: Lyrics in italics

_

* * *

_

_Where are you walking,  
what are you staring at now?  
Are you still chasing that dream  
you once told me about?_

Hinata once told him she would never give up her dream. Naruto was gone, she could move on. All her attention was on her dream now. He didn't want that.

He wanted her focused on him.

He would never say this out loud, just thinking about it made his lips thin. He wanted it though, despite his seemingly distaste for her, but that was just him. He was a very twisted person. Pain brought him pleasure and pleasure brought him an emotion he could never describe. Most likely because it didn't happen often, he couldn't even remember the last time. He really was like his brother, what was it his father said before he died that day?

Don't be like Itachi.

Too late.

_I loved your face that  
seemed to tell the future._

He never noticed her before. She was a no one; some may have thought he noticed her because she was the only one who didn't chase after him. That was a lie.

He liked being chased.

He liked being just out of reach of all the females. Something they wanted so badly but could never have. Despite his hatred directed towards the many admirers, he secretly loved it. That's why he was irritated when Ino and Sakura made up.

He truly was a twisted person.

When he first noticed her, he was covered in blood and she was above him. It wasn't a cliché love at first sight kind of thing, because he tried to kill her at first. Weakness, her weakness seemed to suck the strength from his own body till he eventually stopped, sharinghan activated and ready to fresh blood.

"Sasuke-san."

Sasuke-san, that had been a new one. Sama, kun, chan, he had heard them all but never san. No one every thought to be that distant yet close with him like that before. He remembered the smirk he wore on his face, he remembered he asked her a question. One he didn't expect her to answer, yet she did.

"What do you see, Hyuuga-San?"

"I…I see someone sad…I see power with no where to go…a-and I see someone with a very lonely future."

It was painful to hear such word, that's why he liked them.

That's when he began to notice her.

She was not the same girl as before when they were twelve, ten years could change a person dramatically. He knew personally. He became more like Itachi everyday, no one noticed of course. No one ever noticed.

No, that wasn't true.

She noticed, the pity in her eyes was clear and He never wanted to take someone's eyes and hold them at the same time.

He was a twisted person.

_For you to protect that dream,  
I couldn't be with you._

These dark thoughts, when did they begin? It had been so long that he had forgotten. He had forgotten a lot of things. He had forgotten his dreams.

What a laugh, he had no dreams.

He had no goal, not anymore; Itachi had been dead a few months after his twenty second birthday. It was a wonderful birthday present, the pain that had occupied the death of his brother was a release and relief. He once told Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi he wanted to restore his clan. Who was he suppose to restore his clan with? He would only take one, he now knew what his fan girls felt everyday.

The longing for something they would never have.

Was this why he chose her above everyone else?

_When you stood here  
and watched the scenery,  
how much anxiety and confusion  
did you battle with?_

Even now, he was close yet so far, watching her and she watched everything else on the cliff that overlooked their hidden village. He was so very close, if he reached out he could touch her, but that was just it. He could touch her physically but never spiritually or emotionally.

"Sasuke-san…why do…"

Hinata hesitated, something never changed. Like the way she looked down at her hands and played with her fingers, or the way she gently bit her lip while she thought. Some of these things would have escaped anyone else; he knew every little thing she did. He would smirk; he already knew what she was going say.

"I will wait."

"But you might-"

"I've been alone for years; a while longer won't make a difference."

He knew it would be a tortuous time, he never did like being alone after being born into such a large family but he could wait and the pain made worth the wait.

"Sasuke-kun…" She smiled and gasped his hands "Arigato."

_I've learned a lot  
from being alone._

_As long as you didn't let go of my hand,  
I felt like I could do anything._

He looked down at her hands, covering his own. Her hands seemed so much cleaner than his own, so much more pure. His hands seemed to stain her and for some reason he liked it. He liked the thought that he was tainting her in some way even if she wasn't conscious of it. He looked up from their combined hands and smiled, just a bit that it was barely noticeable.

"Don't thank me just yet Hinata-chan."

He was going to break her, he was going to make her want him yet loathe him, love him, yet hate him. Just like how he felt about her.

He was a twisted person.

_When we walked along the same path  
I believed without a single doubt. _

But even so, why...?

But even so, why...?

But I...

I remember your promise.  
I remember every day.

* * *

Review Review Review! 


End file.
